Homeowners, mechanics, campers, recreational vehicle operators, motorists, farmers, emergency personnel and the like need a simple and dependable means for connecting vehicular 12 volt electrical power to wiring adapted for use with standard voltage (120 volts). The problem is that no simple and dependable compatible connection means exists for interconnecting such differing voltages with standardized plugs of the types employed for conventional line voltages.
So far as now known, a simple and dependable adapter for making this connection has not previously been known although there has been a long felt need in the art for such a structure. The present invention provides such an adapter and fulfills such long felt need.